1. Field of the Invention The present invention is directed to a modular system for use in assembling an x-ray radiator, the assembled x-ray radiator being of the type having a radiator housing, containing an x-ray tube, and a drive attachable to the x-ray tube for rotating the x-ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art X-ray radiators are used for a wide variety of purposes today, the foremost being various medical examinations in the framework of X-ray analysis or material examinations. For practically each individual application--for example, in the framework of medical technology--there is a particular type of X-ray tube which differs from other types for other applications with respect to the requirements. This results in a number of different X-ray radiator types for different performance classes, with which different focal spots are generated on the anode plate. The different focal spots are adapted to different detector formats or are produced on different anode materials. The wide variety of types necessarily results in low piece numbers for each X-ray radiator type, which has a disadvantageous effect on the material and manufacturing costs of each X-ray radiator and on the automation level in the manufacturing procedure.